Some players are more inclined to play one type of game than another. For example, the player may prefer the look and feel of a game or types of prize awarded in a game. Other factors may also affect a player's playing habits such as the types of games traditionally played at the venue where the player plays. Traditional attempts to encourage players to play new games or other types of games are centered around advertising those types of games to the player with signage or the like.
There is a need for an alternative technique for encouraging players to try other games.